Shiver
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Eve is enjoying her time in the snow with her Uncle Tony and horse Demon.


_**Authors Notes: I've been gone for quite some time. Mostly cause of vacations and my kids birthdays. They're five years and two weeks apart.**_

* * *

_**Shiver**_

_**Drabble**_

Eve ran down the stone steps and into the snow. This was her first snow at Blakeney Manor. Percy had some pressing business in London that couldn't be avoided so she said she would be alright and would be able to play by herself. She was after all use to being alone. She had only been in England for a few months now and would soon spend her first Christmas there.

She suddenly noticed she had walked all the way up the hill and could turn around and see the huge mansion through the fog. She lay down in the snow and began to wave her arms and legs this way and that before turning over to see her angel. She giggled and gasped as she heard her giggle drift down and into the valley behind her. She could see Demon and his family pawing at the snow to get to the grass under it all. She slowly walked down the hill toward them hoping not to slip and fall.

Once at the bottom Demon noticed her and trotted forward. Eve giggled and his colts ran right passed them and kicked up snow. "Do you two want to play?" She asked throwing a snowball at them. One of them tried to bunt her like his father does but didn't have much success.

"Eve!" She looked up and got a snow ball in her face. She giggled shaking the snow from her face.

"Uncle Tony!" She giggled seeing they were on their own. Tony jumped when Demon pranced around Eve almost to say 'nope…mine' Eve giggled and kissed his snout before walking toward Tony who scooped her up and seemed to prance around and stuck his tongue out at Demon who scuffed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Tony he might take a toe off." Eve giggled and ran toward the woods to try to escape both of them.

By the time they all stopped running it was nearly dark and…rather lost. Eve kept yawning and leaning on Demons flank.

"Its getting rather late…perhaps its best we got you home hum?" Tony helped Eve up onto the horse who didn't even argue, but when Tony tried to get on Demon nipped at him and trotted off.

"Oh fine then you great big…" Tony kicked a rock at the horse which the rock hit the horse and he reared up and Eve fell off landing on her side.

"Eve!" Tony ran forward and turned her onto her back. She looked up at Tony strangely. For a moment Tony thought she had just fell and was fine, but then the tears started and she moved away from him. Tony reached out to cradle her wrist which was at a very odd angle. Tony felt pain in his hand as she bit down on his first finger.

"Ah! Eve! Whats wrong with you? Ladies don't bite people!" Tony yelled at the child.

"Eve! Tony! That's enough snow come back inside." He heard Percy call toward them. They were closer to the house then they had thought.

"Percy over here. Eves hurt. " He called out.

Soon enough Percy was walking through the woods and pushing Demon out of the way.

"Now what happened?"

"I'm afraid it was my fault Percy. She was on Demon and I kicked a rock which hit him and she fell off. I'll except any punishment you see fit." Tony said.

"You'll clean all the out houses in mine…Andrews, Timmy's, and your own house spotless." He said and looked up at him with as much seriousness as he could. "For three months. That also includes servants out houses too." He said. Tony just stood up and nodded saluting his chief.

Percy kneeled down and looked into his daughters eyes. She moved her hand out of his view.

"Eve…let me see it please." He reached out and was bit too. Yet he didn't move he pulled her wrist closer to himself and popped it back into place. "Just a dislocated wrist. Nothing more. You'll have to splint it for a few days and no…writing. I'll have to talk to your teacher about light homework for you." He said and picked her up. She hid her face from them.

"Eve you did nothing wrong. Tony is just a Neanderthal sometimes."

"Whats a…Neanderthal?" She finally asked.

"I'll show you in a book in the library."

Tony was amazed how Percy could get Eve to bounce back.

A loud yell echoed through the forest. Percy and Eve turn to see Tony rubbing his rear.

"Bugger…he bit me!" Tony pointed to Demon who pranced around Eve as if to say 'Yup…she's still mine' Eve giggled.

"Told you." Eve said.


End file.
